Cropped
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: Reid/OC One-Shot. Reid gets his hair cut and is worried about whether or not his girlfriend will like it. He decides he should change things up more often.


**Cropped**

Try as he might, Spencer Reid could not bring himself to stop running his hands through his cropped hair. He was used to feeling the long strands tickle the back of his hand as he swept the hair from his face, but now it barely came up between his fingers. He sighed mournfully as he wondered if he had made a mistake in cutting his hair. Even he would admit that it had been getting far too long, there was a time that even his girlfriend had shorter hair than he did, but that had been years before and she had since grown out her hair well past her shoulders. He would never complain about that, though.

Walk straight past the elevator of his building, he stepped around the corner to take the stairs instead, walking calmly. His hand rose up to his barely there bangs again, shaking them slightly between his fingers, as though he was hoping it would magically make the hair grow back.

He was half dreading and half anxious to hear about what Cassandra would say when she saw his hair. She had been trying to convince him to take just a bit off for a while, but she also loved to play with it while it was long for reasons beyond his understanding.

Reaching his apartment door in record time, he easily pushed his key into the lock and twisted it, hearing the grind and click of the door unlocking. He took a breath before turning the knob and pushing the heavy door open, stepping into the apartment with unease pooling in his stomach.

He would find out soon enough.

The second he was in the front room he could smell that she was cooking something, lasagne if he guessed correctly. Pulling his messenger bag off his shoulder, he placed it quietly on the floor beside the entrance table and peered around the corner of the living room that led to the kitchen. The lasagne pan sat on the top of the stove, already covered up to keep it warm. He could also see her standing in front of the small tv that they had on the counter, holding what he just knew was a cup of green tea in her hands, milk and sugar both added in.

"You're not as sneaky as you wish you were!" She called, not even looking away from the screen before her. The weather for the next day was on, talking about a coming storm that was expected to hit near mid-night and carry out through the next day until late evening.

Spencer ducked back, feeling the urge to laugh as he smiled. Through the three years that they had been together, he had never once been able to sneak up on her. She was like a bat, she could hear everything! It could be slightly creepy at times. Even if he didn't have an eidetic memory, he would never forget the day that he had forgot to put the toilet seat down and she had yelled at him through the door from their bed before he could even wash his hands. He never forgot again.

"You caught me," He said with a smile, walking around the corner and through the living room. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table as he passed, knowing that Cassandra preferred to have the bowl put to use by the both of them and not just herself. He would never misplace his keys, he would always remember where he put them, but he humoured her.

"Don't I always," She said with a smile, turning to face him. She jumped slightly as she caught sight of his shortened hair for the first time, pausing a moment look at it. Spencer shifted under her gaze, unsure of what to make of her expression. "Wow."

"You don't like it," He muttered to himself, looking anywhere but her. He didn't even hear when she placed her mug down before her hands were running through the shortened strands, forcing him to look toward her.

"No, I do. It's sexy," She whispered, one of her hands running along the top of his head. He let his head loll back at the feeling of her nails running along his scalp, passing through the hair much more easily than she had ever been able to do while it was long. Once her hands were at the back of his head she lifted it back up at the same time that she rose up on the balls of her feet and pulled him into a kiss. Reid moaned sharply in surprise, his long fingers moving to bury themselves in her dark brown hair, messing with the braid that she had put it in that morning.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He asked after a moment, trying to speak in between the kisses that she was smothering him with.

"Never," She assured, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, preventing him from pulling away again. He moaned a second time, this one out of pleasure at the feel of her body moulding against his own. The press of her breasts to his chest made his abdomen tighten at his lips to begin moving more urgently against her own. She smiled into the kiss, knowing full well that she had just unleashed a monster but was unable to bring herself to regret it.

She was lifted off of the floor in the next instant, her knees hooking on his thin but attractive hips as his arms held her tightly against his form. For someone so thin, Spencer was much stronger than he looked. He didn't need to be covered in muscles like Derek Morgan. She preferred him this way. He had a more subtle physique; his stomach was flat and toned but not ripped with a huge eight pack, but was still hard with muscle, and his arms had the perfect amount of toned biceps that were used, aside from the odd case at work, specifically for these moments.

Her breath hitched in pleased surprise as one of his hands gripped her ass, keeping her in the perfect placement that he had chosen.

Spencer broke from the kiss long enough to mumble out, "Dinner?" With which Cassandra just as easily replied, "Who cares?"


End file.
